


Just some Nathanette/Nathette oneshots

by Bluerose161



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And Marinette is clumsy, Angst, Chapter of Ladybug being revealed, Chapter of Nathaniel and Marinette hanging out at her place is out, Chapter with Power outage, F/M, Fluff, Glaciator episode but with Nathaniel chapter is out, Honestly it doesnt get better than that, I don't have problem with people requesting stuff, Ill add more tags as I make more stories, Its basically if a Nathette shipper wrote the episode aka me lmao, Just be sure to add a scenario, Just started this damn thing, Marinette now has a vamp one, Might have some Jealous Chat idk, Nathaniel is a tomato child who deserves love, Poor Chloe, So far I just have a Swan Lake Oneshot, The damn thing wont tag Chloe, Where her miraculous is cursed.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerose161/pseuds/Bluerose161
Summary: Nathaniel has ventured far past home, through a waterfall and now in an enchanted forest.  The illusive Hawkmoth leading him off there to where he sees a swan, a perfect kill to bring home.(Im just gonna add the chapters i have in now here to help with showing it offThis one is Prince!Nathaniel x BakersDaughter!Marinette. Its basically SwanLake Barbie edition, lmao (pt.1 +2)Vampire!Marinette x NathanielIcecream Glaciator!NathetteHanging Out!NathetteReveal of Ladybug Nathette (plus a part two with a follow up to a later time with Nathaniel being revealed to be a abused)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently went through some nostalgia rewatching the Barbie version of Swan lake, with the crap and old quality, but it was really good and it was a nice rewatch. And honestly, I feel like it matches pretty well, literally Odette, Barbies name in that movie, is the daughter of a baker, it's like just calling my name. This would be a world where the Miraculous would provide protection and not like actual powers. 
> 
> Also, this may have some cannon break to the movie, I just wanted to add my own bit of spin and some more of actual Nathans personality

 

The prince, Nathaniel Kurtzberg was on a horseback ride, feeling upset and just needing a ride around. His mother had told him that she wanted him to marry, and that this newly arranged ball would be his time to finally settle. And he felt disheartened, he didn’t want to marry just yet, he wanted to explore the world, draw all the places in his journal. He wanted to be free, not just marry when his life had barely began. 

Even with his pleads, his explanations, she didn’t want to hear any of it, she told him that she was getting too old to rule, and she wanted to finally give the crown to him. Though, she wanted him to have a wife first to do that, despite him being completely capable to rule on his own. She told him she wanted grandkids, and he would have all the time to travel like he wished after. Though, he couldn’t do that either. If he was going to have kids or need them to do his expeditions, then it would be no point. If he was going to be a father, a husband, then he wouldn’t feel right to explore. He would need to raise his kids, make his wife happy, it was all so overwhelming as it is.

With no compromise in sight, he had left prematurally, even with his mother calling him back, he ignored her. He needed time to think of this. Would any woman even want him? Would they like the art he did of the lands he could only imagine looked like. Would she only care for the title of Royal Consort? 

His ride went on and on, with him spacing out just a bit. Though, it was caught abrupt when his horse had suddenly stopped, making him fall off. He yelped, landing on one of the branches. Quickly, he got up and went to his horse, putting his arms out “Hey! Paon! Calm down!” he called out, slowly placing his hand on the horses nose and letting them calm. 

He had named them Paon (French for Peacock) because of their eyes, they were a mix of green and blue, and the horse was a pure white, which reminded him of albino peacocks. He sighed, looking around “What on earth scared you?” he looked around the forest floor, though, soon heard an ear piercing screech, looking up to see a big hawk fly overhead. 

Nathan stood there in awe for a moment, he had never seen such a bird, and it honestly in a way looked magnificent. He settled back on Paon, giving a gentle tap to their side with his foot, the horse moving forward. He kept his eyes up, soon seeing the bird circling him for a moment before going deeper into the forest.. Like they were leading him somewhere. 

Always up for some adventure, he made Paon go faster, chasing after the bird as he never dared to let his gaze avert, not wanting to lose the bird. Though, the sound of water began to fill his ears the more he followed, and soon the bird flew through an opening in a waterfall.

He raised a brow, making Paon cease and getting off his trusty steed, tying their lead to a branch and giving them an apple before kissing their head “Stay here.” he turned back to the waterfall, there was a walkway with an old, damp log to get across. His nerves were getting to him just a bit, but he ignored them, taking a deep breathe before stepping onto the large piece of oak. With slow, steady steps, he made it across, soon in a small cave area. It was covered in moss on rocks, almost keeping even the pebbles in place or anything from chipping. He took a mental image to make a photo of later. 

He walked through the cave, looking around the air more to try and find that hawk again. When he looked around, there was a lake, a lot of trees, lovely mountains in the view just a ways from the vast lake. Nathan kept looking and moving forward, soon in a clearing where the lake was just a few steps near his feet. 

Soon, he heard the large birds cry again, looking up to see it making a Swan fly. He grinned “Perfect.” he took his bow off his shoulder an an arrow from his supply, glad he had his hair tied back before hand so then he could make the perfect shot. He lined his arrow to his bow, drawing it back and letting it follow the pure white swan as it flew through the air, toward the lake. 

He kept his hands steady, his breathe following as he squinted his eyes, just a little longer before he could make the perfect shot. And it emerged quicker than he thought it would “What are you waiting for, take the shot..” Hawkmoth muttered, Nathan keeping his stance steady, though, the more he stared at the graceful bird he couldn’t help but feel something.. And the more it seemed the beauty of the creature was incaptivating him. 

“What are you waiting for? Do it.” he snarled, and slowly, Nathans grip on the arrow was loosening “Its so.. Beautiful.” and he fully lowered his bow, watching as it landed into the water, swimming safely around. 

He watched still in an awe, his need to breathe completely lost as he admired every bit of the sight. Soon, he saw as the bird swam out the water, and toward him as a matter of fact. He looked down, soon a white magic swirling around them and growing bigger. He took a few steps back before being met with a female. A blush came to his face, she had long black hair, soft blue eyes, and was wearing a lovely red dress, having black on the silk sleeves and as layer on the red of the skirt, making it a bit darker. 

“Who-” before he could finish, the large bird from earlier landing beside him, making him jump and back up from both of them ‘Is she a witch?! Is he a warlock?!’ he thought, placing a hand over his chest to feel his pounding heart as dark purple magic mixed with black was swirling him, little butterflies flying around him as well as the figure also got bigger, soon retaining to a male. 

“You couldn’t just kill her, could you?” he growled, Nathaniel was a bit speechless for a moment “Kill her?” he had killed deer and game before, but never a human, even if that human a few seconds ago was swan. He then tsked “You’re a hunter, why else would I bring you here? But- your useless now.” his magic gathered in his fist, making him tense as he aimed at Nathan and then punched it into the air, sending a large shot of magic toward him. 

Before he could prepare himself for an impact, the young female stepped in front of him, making his eyes widen further as the shot went to her, but some form of field stopped it. The field looked of something of a ladybug, and she kept a stern gaze as the magic got darker and more powerful, but her field got bigger before dispelling the used power of the male. She growled “Leave now Hawkmoth!” he growled “Oh? You think I’m done?” his hand gathered more energy, but before he could shoot it, a large cry erupted “DAAAD!” it came from his daughter, Ariel (Female!Adrian basically) he growled, tensing for a second and the magic dissipating. After waiting a second, he went to go and reform it before another yell came “DAAAAAADD!” he growled “Goddamnit!” he turned into a hawk, flying off to go and check on his daughter angrily. 

Nathan let out a deep sigh, Marinette turning and looking at him “You saved my life, thank you.” she smiled, giving a bow “Of course I would, your majesty.” he tensed a little “You know me?” he asked, she stood straight and nodded “Yes, I lived in the village, well, before here.” he gave a soft nod, smiling at her just a bit, she looked really pretty. She wore a soft red jewel on her head, it being held by some form of wire in place. 

Soon, a floating women came toward him (Ms. Boustie) and a lot of people shorter than him. They all had some form of animal features, one having quills and another fox ears, even one with a skunk tail. She smiled down at him, he was really confused, soon, he felt his hand being shaken by the women who saved him “I’m Marinette. It's nice to meet you.” 

 

\- 

Nathan ended up staying throughout the most of the night, a small little celebration ensuing for Ms. Boustie’s cousin finding some magic book. He mostly sat on an oversized mushroom, talking to Marinette. She seemed inquisitive, and very kind. And the more she talked with Nathan, the more kind he seemed. He also was quite handsome, his hair tied up in a small ponytail, he wore a turquoise suit, having embroidered silver swirls in it that you would see in fancy curtains. He accompanied it with some black khakis and black boots. Unlike what she expected, he seemed really kind and smart, having thoughts of traveling the world one day and sailing across all of it, exploring. He was even able to show her some sketches he made, which were in his satchel that he carried everywhere. 

As the time pursued, two of the elf people had pushed them to stand, making them go towards the area where many people danced. His face went quite red as she blushed a pink as well, both turning away for a moment before he held his hand out “Would you like to dance?” 

She looked back at him, giving a soft nod and taking grasp of his hand, it was smooth, soft, warm and comforting. He gave it a momentarily squeeze before he placed his opposing hand to her hip, her hand going around his neck as the two danced. At first, it was a bit strained, but as it kept going, it got more comforting, and nice. His heart was beating hard as she moved closer to him, having her head against his chest. 

Nathan took a deep breathe, asking softly “Do you miss the village?” she hummed “Of course I do, I have my family there. But, I need to break this curse first before I even dare go there again. I don’t want my family to freak out.” he nodded, and she soon asked “Where you going to actually kill me?” the saliva in his mouth slightly dried, he sighed, tilting her head up “Yes, I would’ve. I hunt things after all, though, I’ve never seen a beauty as true as you are. And, I admire and love many things like that.” 

Marinette's face was burning, looking up into his eyes, they were a soft seafoam greenish blue, and they held a lot of compassion and honesty. She giggled, laying her head back on his chest “Oh stop it!” he giggled as well, pulling her closer as their dancing continued. 

“Majesty, they look so cute together!” Alya gasped, watching in a little awe from how adorable it was. Nino was beside her, nodding in agreement, Boustie hummed “Indeed.” 

Slowly, they did cease, staring each other in the eyes and close to kissing. Though, the sunrise emerged and once the light touched her, the magic formed around her body and she turned back into a swan, many of the other animal themed elves turning back into critters as well. 

He sighed, looking down at her “Nathaniel, you need to leave.” he tensed a bit “I have ball tonight, it starts mid afternoon, almost evening. I want you to come.” she sighed “I can’t. I have to help these people and break the curse.” he growled “Then I’ll come back with an army! I can help you.” she huffed “Nathan, you know that it is dangerous. Hawkmoth is too powerful?” “And it's a risk I’m willing to take!” she whimpered “Are you willing to risk your men?” he tensed, looking away. 

“Please, just at least come to the party.” “Nathan-” he crossed his arms “If not, I stay here.” she sighed, him standing his ground and refusing to back down. “Fine, I’ll go.” he smiled, uncrossing his arms “Come near 7. I’ll see you soon, Marinette.” he waved farewell before leaving, going through the cave and across the waterfall to where Paon was resting. 

He slowly woke his horse, giving them some food from his bag before untying the lead, the horse soon standing as he climbed aboard, heading toward home. There was flurry in his soul, even if marrying was going to be difficult, it wouldn’t be that bad if Marinette was his bride to be. She held the same interests as him, she loved his art, and his status seemed to mean nothing to her. 

Ms. Boustie’s cousin gave the book to Marinette, completely spacing on actually opening it earlier since he was sitting on it again and forgot. She held it, examining the large, red book, it having vines around it. Little sparks of magic left her headpiece as it went to the center of the book, the red making it glow as the vines unraveled, turning the pages on its own. 

After a moment, it was on a page about the crown. Boustie took it and read “The crown made of crystal protects the owner, it cannot be broken, but weakened. With the confession of true love, the owner may overcome any form of evil.” Marinette scoffed “True love? Where am I supposed to find that?” Alya cleared her throat “Am I the only one who saw the spark between you and the prince?” Marinette blushed darkly, looking a bit away. Alya then looked at the page, reading a bit ahead “Hold up, there’s a what if. If, the prince is to profess love to another, the crown will lose its power permanently.” Nino groaned “Great. Now what do we do?” 

Lila (who isn’t bad here) laughed “Isn’t there a party that Nathan invited her to? She can get him to profess there.” the cousin cheered “It's perfect! It's so romantic!” he soon took the book back, as he was needing to leave to return it to his vast library. 

Though, before any warning, a large screech was heard, and in moments, the cousin with the book was taken. Before Boustie could do much, the magical aura that surrounded her was gone, and she fell to the floor. With every prisoner Hawkmoth took, she got weaker. 

Marinette growled “We have to go after him! We have to get him back!”


	2. Swanlake Au Prince!Nathaniel x Bakerdaughter!Marinette (pt.2)

Hawkmoth was pacing around, reading the book he had taken from his cousin. Yes, Boustie and him were related, and it was how this whole feud even began. Him and her were put up by their uncle to be chosen who would run this enchanted forest, and he had picked her. Even though it was meant to be him, his uncle had promised him that throne, and had given it away. 

He smirked “Oh? So I can get rid of that crystal afterall.” quickly and urgently, the cousin replied “Well, you know legends, some of them of phony.” he let out a soft chuckle “Yes, but not this one. Not from this book.” a gulp came from the cousin as he closed the book, setting it behind a photo in a safe before closing it. He went to his daughter, Ariel (putting small reminder that this is female!Adrian) “Darling, would you like a crown?” she looked up at him “A crown? I don’t have one of those.. You better get it for me dad!” he gave a hearty laugh “Of course my sparrow. Just, let me see your ring.” 

Ariel held her hand out, showing the platinum ring she wore. He took an akuma, putting it into the ring and it turning black with an electric green paw. She whined “Dad! That was my third favorite ring!” he smiled “Don’t worry, we can fix it later. Today, you’ll get your ring. But first, I need you to trick the prince to tell him he loves you?” she raised her brow “But i’m not that black haired girl.” he grinned “The magic I put into your ring will make him think that it is her.” she soon laughed “Your a genius, dad!” 

Gabriel nodded, straightening himself up “Now, lets go catch a ball.” 

-

 

Marinette was scouting the area, looking around the bog like forest around and at Hawkmoths hideout. The place looked gross, slimy, and frankly dying. Ever Since Hawkmoths reign of destruction, the place was decaying, and the decay was spreading to other lifeforms the stronger he got. They remained low, and soon they saw the two hawks fly out, staying especially low to not be spotted.

Once they were gone and out of sight, Marinette turned to her team “Okay, so Hawkmoth flies everywhere, that means he must have a way to get in and out. I can fly over and check.” Lilia intervened “And you expect us to do nothing?” she smirked “Actually, no.” they gathered around as told them the plan. 

Marinette flew around the place, circling it a few times patiently, waiting for the things that would chase her to come out. And soon, they did. Three large akumas flew out, chasing her down like crows. She flew around quickly, going past the trees and doing some turns to try and lose them, but they kept strict and on her path, not being shaken up at all. 

Well, that was until the Porcupine changed elf shot his quills, trapping one of them into a tree, another got hit my Lilia’s Unicorn horn, and the last had been skunk sprayed. She circled back around, going through the large chimney that lead like an entrance. She went through, landing soon and looking around “Are you here?!” she searched, trying to be fast as possible before more Akumas came. 

“Over Here!” she heard a small voice yell, she went over to see that Bousties cousin was turned into a caterpillar “Oh goodness, what did he do to you?” he sighed “Rather not get into detail of how he changed me. But anyways, the book is behind that photo, go get it!” she glanced back at the photo, which was of a blonde woman with green eyes. She sighed “No time.” she picked him up, tossing him and having him land on her head, where he could hold onto her crown. 

She soon could heard the akumas coming, quickly flying out and back toward the group, but they were much faster than the last set, catching up to her quite quickly. Boustie quickly used magic, making them revert or fall unconscious, weakening her extremely, but she couldn’t let Marinette get hurt. 

Marinette soon landed, giving one of the others the caterpillar, she soon looked at the sunlight, gasping a bit “Oh god, stupid timing! I have to go!” she quickly flew into the air, saying farewell and flying toward the enchanted part of the forest, she had to get to Nathaniel. 

 

Nathan was standing eagerly, walking around at times and trying to find Marinette. He was excited to see her again, to share another dance with her, and maybe show her his study and more of his artwork. If she was a witch, than she definitely enchanted him, he was waiting for her like a lost puppy, and it almost seemed kinda adorable to see the normally disinterested, spaced out Prince actually excited for something. His mother walked over to him, giving him a soft smile “Well, you seem happy? I hope it's about a potential bride.” 

He gave a happy sigh, letting a red hue come to his cheeks “It actually is mother..” she looked surprised, smiling widely up at her son “That’s great, Nathaniel. I’m very excited now.” she went over to him, fixing his hair up just a bit before going to his side, hooking her arm to his and walking beside him “Now, the moment she walks in, you better tell me.” he chuckled, it was a bit awkward as he looked away, muttering “If she shows up..” 

 

Marinette was flying over the village, and many people were already calling the hunters. Of course, they had the same mindset as Nathaniel, any hunter would want a swan like her for a good meal. She had to dodge some arrows from being shot into the air, only nearly hitting her and making her have to fly faster to try and get away from this danger zone. 

 

Nathan was still looking around with his mother, seeming a bit more nervous that she wouldn’t show up. He was fiddling with his sleeve, which was a soft purple. His shirt was a long sleeve, much like the one he wore when he met Marinette, though he wore more proper clothing. Purple normally represented royal colors, so his mother made him wear it. Along with that, he wore white boots and white pants, his hair was styled into the neat ponytail, not as messy as he normally would make it, and frankly he just looked more suave. 

His worries seemed to end as he saw her walk in, beside the baker, Tom. He smiled, gently patting his mother's shoulder “She’s here.” he pointed her out, his mother smiling widely as the two walked over. 

“Now, remember Ariel, no talking.” Hawkmoth said, using his own magic to disguise his look to help it seem more believable for the Prince, as he had already seen him from earlier. Nathan was soon in front of them with his mother, Ariel and Hawkmoth giving a bow “It's great to see you again.” Nathan said, having a soft blush already to his cheeks. She hummed “And you-” her father squeezed her hand tightly, making her quiet down as he spoke for her “We wouldn’t miss it.” 

She gave an awkward chuckle and smile, and he held his hand out “Another dance?” he asked, and she kept her awkward smile up, taking his hand as he lead her to the dance floor. His mother stood beside Hawkmoth, watching the two as they walked to the center of the ballroom, he placed a hand on her side, keeping her hand held as they began. 

Though, he found it immediately odd of how she broke this, letting of his hand and dancing more like a ballerina. It didn’t help that this dance was more sensual than what had occured yesterday. Marinette remained close to his frame yesterday, relaxing into his arms it seemed and letting him lead as they held a small conversation through it all. Now, the moves were pure sultry, and he had never learned how to do ballet, so it was almost impossible for him to keep up and try to guide things a different way in the hopes she would catch up and see he had no goddamn clue what she was going for. 

“Well, they don’t seem to be having a good time.” the queen pointed out, looking at ‘Tom’. He gulped “Well, she must be trying something new.” the queen sighed, still watching at how uncomfortable Nathan seemed. 

Marinette had finally managed away from the hunters, now at one of the windows to the castle. She looked inside, gasping to seeing Ariel dancing with Nathaniel, and Hawkmoth beside the queen. Though, before she could go inside, the window was slammed shut, and Hawkmoth was glaring at her. She quickly flew to the next window, and again, it was shut. And soon, before she could even get to them, they were shut. 

Once she got to the last one, she could only hopelessly watch as the dance ended, and it seemed Hawkmoth was now trying to show her this moment of brokeness for her as she could hear him clearly say in her head “Although, you aren’t acting yourself, I know who I fell for, Marinette. You don’t need to an act for them, you make me happy, being yourself made me fall in love with you all in one day.” 

Once he finished the last word, she felt her body immediately drain, like the crystal was taking her own energy. She slowly, and almost like a feather, fell to the ground, lying unconscious. Slowly, the crystal on her head turned from the beautiful ruby red, to a dull black. 

“Very nice!” Hawkmoth laughed, the magic deactivating as Ariel was revealed with him. Nathaniel staggered, that's why she was acting odd, it wasn’t her to begin with. Quickly, he stood his ground “Where is Marinette!?” he smirked, walking over to Ariel “Who cares? You already professed love to my daughter!” 

(Holy fuck I just had the epiphany that the ship name for Adrian and Nathaniel should be sundried tomato-) 

Nathaniel growled “No!” Marc quickly went towards his friend “Nathan!” he tossed him a sword, and he caught it, holding it ahead and toward Hawkmoth. The male just laughed, changing him and his daughter into hawks as Ariel said “Bye sweetie~!” he felt sick to his core, how could he not realize from the dancing? Or the fact she didn’t say a word? He was a complete idiot. 

Quickly, he ran towards the doors, he had to go and get Paon immediately, he had to find Marinette and where she was. 

 

Hawkmoth landed where the female was, changing them both back to normal. He smirked “Pathetic, love never lasts. You should’ve known better.” he picked the crown up, taking the crystal out. Ariel cleared her throat “Dad, are you forgetting something?” he turned to her, handing her the crown “All yours, sparrow.” 

She giggled excitedly, trying it on and looking in the reflection as she did some poses. After so, she took it off to look at it “Finally, I did it. The powers that idiot couldn’t unlock are mine. All left to do is take care of the girl and be done.” Ariel soon could see something in the bits of reflection in the holder where the crystal once was. 

“Dad!” she yelled, turning around and in moments Nathaniel was off Paon, making his horse stop and steady as he held his sword out “You won’t touch her.” Hawkmoth laughed “You just don’t stop, do you boy? But, I suppose if you want to fight.” he smirked at Nathan, his magic forming a staff as they met in a clatter, the fight beginning. 

When the fight began, Boustie had came with Lilia, Alya, Nino and the others in a carriage, Lila pulling it. She whimpered once they saw Marinette collapsed on the floor “Were too late..” Alya whispered,covering her mouth in shock. Boustie silenced her “No.. She’s still alive.” she quickly got down, picking up Marinette and setting her in the carriage, Lilia beginning to pull it away from the scene. 

Hawkmoth growled seeing them leaving “Well, I guess if I can’t kill her just yet, you’ll have to suffice!” he used his magic and shot it at Nathaniel, and he quickly grabbed Ariel, having her in front of her and backing up as she took the magical hit. In moments, it swirled her and she was changed into a.. A hog. 

Nathan quickly got to his horse, Hawkmoth going to his daughter “Oh my precious daughter.” Paon quickly began to leave, in the direction of the forest, he had to follow Marinette, he couldn’t just let Hawkmoth kill her, or hurt the other people Marinette cared of. 

 

The ride for the carriage was fine, until they got off the stone grounds of the village. Once that happened, the rough terrain was almost impossible to adjust the carriage to, it weakened the wheels and made it slower. Boustie had to think on her feat, and despite already being so weak, she used some magic. In moments, the ride was floating and going faster, Lilia still guiding, now they didn’t have to go on the ground, but now it was the problem of controlling it, and Boustie was too weak to now keep it steady. 

It was janky throughout the whole way, and they hit the walls of the cave from the ride getting even more dangerous the longer it lasted. Once in the forest, the carriage slammed down to the dirt, tracking its tires deeply and getting them stuck as Boustie had passed out, this being too much of a strain to her. Alya pat her shoulder “Oh poor majesty.. She did all she could.” 

Soon, Nathan had arrived, running in, he had managed to get Paon to stay and wait. Quickly, he aimlessly searched, soon seeing the tire tracks and following them to the carriage. He ran toward it “Is Marinette okay!?” Nino nodded “Yes, but she’s still asleep.” he quickly looked at her, sighing a bit in relief. He was definitely kinda done with magic for today, this was already a bit excessive. Though, it didn’t seem like his tolerance was enough, as Hawkmoth landed, changing back and looking even more pissed than before.

Nathan took his sword out, glaring at him “Don’t you dare.” he snarled, Hawkmoth laughing “Oh, I do. And I’m sort of sick of this child's play.” he used magic, and in moments the sword he held was melted, to where only the pommell was left. He then grabbed Nathan by the collar, punching him and pushing him, making him stagger back against a tree. His cheek was already scrunching up and feeling sore from the hit. Hawkmoth was soon gathering magic “This time, I won’t miss my shot!” 

There was this sense in Marinette, that something really bad was happening. She was weak, but despite it was somehow managing to wake. She groaned, slowly sitting up “Nathaniel..” she muttered, placing a hand on her head before she heard “This time, I won’t miss my shot!” she looked up, seeing Nathan frozen against the tree and Hawkmoth building up magic ‘He’s going to kill him.’ “Nathan!” she got out the carriage, running toward him and pushing him, but the shot had already been sent. And instead of one, it ended up hitting both of them, no crystal to protect them.

They slowly collapsed to the floor, Nathan holding onto Marinette and she holding him, their last breath being let out almost in sync. Hawkmoth laughed “Finally, done with them! Now this forest is mine!” as he was in triumph, the elf’s were terrified of what he would start doing to the land. Though, in moments, a red magic began to glow again from it. Hawkmoth looked down “What- What the hell is going on?!” Alya stared in shock, pointing out “Sacrifice.. It's an ultimate way of love.. Apart halves, together whole..” Nino laughed “Ha! The crystal is getting its power back!” 

Hawkmoths eyes widened “No..” he was soon being lifted in the air, the glow getting brighter and brighter “NO!!” the magic was building up, and as it did to Marinette, basically draining Hawkmoth to get that power. Soon, it exploded in a gust of soft red, nothing that looked violent, but a pleasant color. With Hawkmoth gone, each of his spells were undone, the bog like wasteland regaining life, the elves no longer having animal counterparts, and Boustie having powers again. She slowly woke up, having her energy refilled. She got up, beginning to float again. 

She went over to Marinette and Nathaniel, as did the other elves. They waited in anticipation “C’mon, it has to work on them too!” Alya said, holding onto Nino “I don’t want to check, tell me if they wake or not!” she laid her head in his shoulder, but still was peaking. 

It took another minute of just waiting and holding their breath before Marinette began to move, they cheered happily as she croaked out a groan, slowly sitting up. She looked at the others and smiled, before looking back down on Nathan and realizing she was on top of him.. She blushed a dark pink, ready to get up but freezing when he started to slowly open his eyes, looking up at her “Marinette?” he sat up slowly, his cheek swollen a bit and red. She held it gently “Oh Nathan, he hit you..” 

“Please tell me this isn’t another trick.. I am done with magic today..” she giggled, laying her head on his shoulder “Yeah, it's the real me.” he sighed in relief “Well, your actually talking, which is a good sign.” she laughed more, relaxing and feeling content. He pulled her closer, squeezing her just a bit “Marinette, I am so sorry for getting tricked like that. I should’ve known better-” “Nathan-” “And I’m sure that you think i'm some asshole that's just going for your looks but I promise that's not the case. Though, if you don’t want to see me again, I promise that-” “Nathaniel Kurtzberg!” she pecked his lips, making him pause and his face go pure red, being a close match to the color of his hair. 

She smiled at him, taking his hair from the ponytail and watching as his bangs fell in front of his eye, she moved it behind his ear, but some still fell in place. Marinette then said “I was going to say that you got covered in dirt, you doofus.” he smiled widely, laughing “Yeah, I am. Though, the maids will clean it..” he moved one of his hands to her cheek, laying his forehead to hers “Can we kiss again?” he muttered, she hummed, and soon their lips were pressed together again, locked together in a moment of love. 

(Now, this ending is different from the actual ending to the Barbie movie, but I felt like the one that is coming up will be a lot more satisfying. 

-

Nathan was staring out at the sea, the crisp salty air being sweetly inhaled. He was loving each moment of being out on the water on his expeditions.. Well, more or less, honeymoon.

It had been two months since he had met Marinette, and ever since there has been no magic, which was good for him at least. They were married a month ago, after getting to know each other just a bit more before making a commitment. And they went against the queens wishes, Marinette somehow managed to convince her that it was too early for them to have kids, and she also wanted to travel. So, they decided to have their honeymoon to be their traveling, getting to spend time together, look around the world like they wanted. Sure, it may not be a smart decision for the future when it came to Marinette needing to learn how to be proper first, but it was smart when it came to them needing time together. 

It was near night, the sunsetting as he was looking out. Everything about this seemed so serral, so peaceful. He finally had a wife, but also was being able to do what he always wanted, which was honestly a combination he thought wasn’t possible. He had heard stories from his friend Marc talking about how marriage life was the worst, and that he wouldn’t be able to do anything he really wanted. Though, now that he was married, he knew his friend was probably just talking some things that normal tavern men would say. 

Soon, he felt a soft, comforting hand on his back, he turned to see Marinette, having a blanket around her. She soon stood beside him, wrapping some of the blanket on him “Thought you’d get cold out here.” he hummed, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her head “You’re so thoughtful.” he muttered, making her giggle and cuddle closer to his side. The two of them stared out into the sea, and he looked down to see the engagement ring he gave her. It had the same stone from the crystal, though his ring also had some of the material, used so as a sign they could forever stay together. He soon held her hand, lacing their fingers. 

Soon, he was leading her toward the deck, she followed, the blanket sliding to the wooden planks. He took hold of her waist “Shall we share a small dance?” she nodded “Though, you better make it quick before I turn into a swan.” she joked, making him chuckle as he held her closer “I’ll do my best.” 

The two were soon waltzing again, just like they did when they had met, having a small conversation, being close to each other, and being loving and affectionate. When the sun had finally left the horizon and the stars shined brighter was when they stopped, and he picked up the blanket. He wrapped her in it before picking her up, making her yelp and laugh as she was held bridal. She relaxed in his arms as he walked to their room, closing the door behind them as he set her down, he took his boots off and shirt, laying down beside her as she got more comfy, him joining under the blanket as she played with his hair, the two slowly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end.. For now, Idk, maybe ill make a four years later thing. But honestly, this was really fun to write, with all the inspiration from the movie, and being able to put some zing of references to things of the show was really fun. I do have other made oneshots, but I am doing my best to keep things in order so yeah, thats why this one came first. I do have other things, and this book will update frequently most likely with all the inspiration this ship gives me, cya.


	3. Vampire!Marinette x Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The powers of the miraculous are a complete blessing to the battles it helps against Hawkmoth, but also in a way, a curse. Everytime Marinette changes back from Ladybug, she gets these.. Tendencies to need some form of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a bit angsty, slightly feels, but it was fun to create. I honestly don’t agree with the part of the show that says they could do all this creation and destruction crap with no consequence other than their identity. I mean, why is it that when their put together is when consequence comes, but when separate they can just fuck around? It just doesn’t add up to me, but yeah, enjoy
> 
> Warning: Has a bit of sexual tension

Two spots left.   
Ladybug was dashing from rooftop to rooftop, flying as fast as she could to try and find some form of shelter away from the public. Too many places were open, and she was already too far from home to go there to detransform. Her heart was racing beyond where she would expect it too, the anxiety of transforming outside was too great for her, and she had to find some form of shelter. 

One spot left.   
With nowhere else to go, she jumped down into the school, but the yard was also really open. As a last resort, she ran into the locker room, pressing her back to the door to keep people from coming in as she said “Spots off.” and slowly, she became Marinette again. She sighed in relief, leaning her head against the door “That was way too close!” Tikki lectured “You should be more careful.” 

Marinette groaned “I know, I know. It’s kinda hard though when like twenty of the press are coming at you though.” Tiki sighed “Yeah, I know.” She smiled at her kwamii, giving her a pat on her head as the small being returned to her purse to go and eat some snacks she kept on her to let them enjoy. 

“Marinette..?” she quickly looked up, seeing Nathaniel standing some feet away from her, looking completely shocked. She tensed up “O-Oh hey Nathan.” he shakily pointed to her, looking completely dumbfounded “Y-You’re ladybug..” she gave an awkward laugh, already feeling the tendencies of the cursed miraculous kicking in, her mouth getting dryer “What a-are you talking about? I-Im not.” 

He hugged his sketchbook closer to himself “But I just saw you destransform..” Crap, this wouldn’t be good. She kept her back to the door, doing her best to not go and bite him, she could already feel the curse making her canines sharper “Nathan, you c-cant tell anyone..” he sighed “Okay.. I understand..” why was he being so understanding? HOW could he be so understanding? She didn’t want to hurt him, a weight was just lifted from her that she someone knew, that she could talk to someone. Though, at the sametime, she was too afraid to move, she didn’t want to hurt him, he didn’t deserve to be hurt because of her. 

He slowly walked closer to her, and she and she had to bawl her fists up, slightly shaking and sweating from the need just getting worse, her skull crushing her brain. Nathaniel gave a small smile “I promise not to tell anyone.. Though, can I please go? I need to go home..” she looked away, asking quietly “Is anyone else here?” he shook his head no “I’m the last one, everyone already left earlier. I had to go and get my bag.” 

Marinette nodded, slowly pushing her frame off the door, and immediately feeling that temptation doubling. She took grasp of the collar of his jacket, making his face start turning red “Marinette, what are you doing?” she pushed him back slowly, moving him against one of the lockers. She pushed his hair away, having a smirk as she saw him wearing a fancy button up shirt “Why are you wearing this?” 

“I h-have a party to go to with my parents.. They just had me wear it for the day so then we w-wouldn’t waste time waiting for me to change.. “ she nodded, going to the top button and pulling it, making him flinch as it was undone “M-Marinette, seriously, your f-freaking me out. What a-are you doing?” she remained quiet, undoing the second one and then the third, his collarbone being exposed. He was getting a bit sweaty and nervous, being left confused. 

She chuckled “Well, since you know my secret, I might give a small explanation. I use a miraculous to change into Ladybug, but it's cursed after the person who gave it to me ruined his village. Everytime I change back, I get hungry for.. Blood.” his eyes widened “Y-You want-” she nodded, and he went quiet, his mouth drying from all this worry. 

she expected him to start screaming, to start struggling or anything, but he remained still, giving a soft nod. He adjusted the collar away from his chest “Just watch the shirt.. And keep it under my clothes.. I don’t need to explain this to my parents..” she was honestly completely shocked when he said that, with all she expected, it was a complete opposite of what he was doing. 

Though, she agreed, giving a nod and then undoing another button, so then it would be easier to clean any dripped blood away and it wouldn’t get on his shirt. She soon went to the place right below his collarbone, smirking just a bit before biting down. 

Nathan tensed up extremely, letting out a strangled noise of pain as he gripped at her jacket. His knees had buckled in, and he slowly slid to the floor, already feeling a bit too tired to stand. She followed him down as she sat on his legs, basically straddling him into place as she continued. She took in ounces of the pumping iron in his system, and the taste was almost an addiction as soon as she tasted it. It was extremely sweet, it was a light color, almost like strawberry jam, and the taste was even close to it if she really thought about it. 

How could he be so selfless? He didn’t even fight her, and he was just letting this happen with minimal hesitation. Though, even if he was strong enough to fight her, he wouldn’t. He cared about Marinette, and frankly it was better to have her just hurt him rather than another civilian or herself. As long as she didn’t ruin his shirt, he would be fine. 

After a bit, she slowly pulled away, figuring that was enough. She looked up at him, blushing a bit to seeing how he looked. He looked at an almost complete submission to her, his hair tousled and sweaty, his cheeks flushed red as he was panting, having a bit of gathered tears from the pain that didn’t seem would be falling anytime soon. She got a napkin, cleaning off an excess and then going to the first aid kit, getting a bandage and covering up the mark, just so then it wouldn’t get onto his shirt like he wanted. 

“Marinette..” he muttered, and she looked up at him, buttoning up his shirt, he continued “When you need it, I’ll give it to you.. I’d rather that then you hurting other people.. Plus, I’m the only one that knows..” she paused, she didn’t want this to become a daily thing like he offered, she didn’t want to accept the offer.. But he was right, she normally would just give herself a small cut and drink from it. If she started to get worse with this temptations then having someone instead of some person who knows nothing was better. Reluctantly, she nodded, and quickly got his water bottle from his bag, giving it to him as he drank some down, he chugged it quite quickly, soon finishing when it was empty. 

She helped him stand, and his phone began to ring, he picked up, seeing it was his mom, he answered “Hey mom.. Alright, i'll be out soon, love you.” the call was short, and he hung up, putting his phone in his pocket “I have to get going, my mom and dad are here now.. I’ll see you later.” he gave a small smile, he didn’t even seem mad. He gathered his bag, putting his water bottle in, and then his sketchbook inside before leaving the locker area, going out to the car. 

Marinette leaned against the lockers, placing her head in her hands “What is wrong with me, Tikki!? I can’t believe I just did that..” Tikki floated out, sighing “Well, it happened, Mari. All we can do now is really hope he doesn’t say anything and that he means it when your allowed to do that..” Marinette looked at her “What are you talking about? I’m not actually going to drink from him again.” she crossed her little arms “Well, you might need to, Mari. Trust me, he was right about this being better.” she groaned, slowly leaving a bit after him to go and get home finally to work at the bakery. 

-

 

Nathaniel was soon home, after a long day at the party, he was completely exhausted. His social anxiety basically drained him hard there. He took the button up off, along with his jeans as he changed into some shorts, not bothering with a shirt. 

He looked the mirror, seeing the bandage still below his collarbone.. Nathaniel paused, slowly taking the bandage off and staring at the bite mark. He sighed, going and laying down in bed. The memory of that pain of the bite was still vivid and taunting, but, he would endure it for probably as long as Ladybug lasted because he was dumb and said that he didn’t care. 

And to an extent, it was true. He had feelings for Marinette, and even if she never saw him in that light, it was okay, as long as he got to help her it was okay. He may be only some blood bag to her from now on, just to get what she needed and go off to drooling over Adrian, but he had to accept it. She didn’t need to love him, even if he wished she did, he could work with this.. Afterall, he knew who Ladybug was at least, and that's enough for him. 

Even if he told himself that, tears began to fall from his face as he went and laid in bed, curling up under his duvet. He calmed himself down slowly, cleaning his tears “It’ll be okay.. Just be there for her..” he mumbled to himself, gripping at his pillow as he got comfortable and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, angst. I might continue this, but I’d need to think over how to continue it, if someone wants to give a suggestion, then I will definitely use it and credit ya.


	4. The Wrong Icecream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically if a Nathette shipper wrote the script for the Glaciator episode in season two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a canon episode, but if it was with Nathan, which my trash ass is all for. It basically changes why the Ice Cream guy changed, so it will be short, but I’ve had this concept in my head for a while, so yeah.

Marinette sulked on the bench, watching as her friends were getting ice cream. It didn’t feel right to go and get it, Adrian wasn’t here to share it like she was going to try and do, and despite Tikki trying to cheer her up, she refused. She felt so deserted, and like she was being a fifth wheel, which she didn’t think was scientifically possible when it came to her. She thought her clumsiness would be the fallout of her, but in the end it turned out to be getting her hopes up. 

She was told earlier that Adrian would be arriving, and her excitement was through the room. And of course, she overthought, planned, and expected a flawless day with her model crush. Despite Alya trying to take her friend from all the planning, her already thinking of hamster names, she didn’t care to listen. She projected pure joy to her expectations, and didn’t think over that Adrian normally was busy, and had to deject a lot of events due to it. Her mind always did that, jumping off the rails and not thinking of full facts from her glee. 

“Ah, young lady! You look so sad sitting alone. Why not join your friends, get yourself some ice cream?” the accent was clear to the server as he walked over, giving Marinette a soft smile. She sighed “The person I wanted to share it with isn’t here..” he gave a soft laugh “Young love, so treacherous and at times, confusing. Though, you have love here, just because you don’t share it with a boy, doesn’t mean you can’t share a love for family, friends. And I’m sure they wouldn’t want you to be upset.” 

Alya nodded, smiling and patting her shoulder “C’mon girl, stop being sad.” Marinette gave a little smile back “Okay..” she walked over to little cart, making the server give a happy chuckle as he went and got the cone out, which was shaped more of a champagne glass. 

“Let’s see, let’s see.. Cherry Jubilee as his hair, blueberry sherbet as his eyes, and rocky road as his emotions!” (the guy can even see Nathans anxiety and hasn’t even seen him lmao-)

Marinette tensed, the smile leaving as she looked nervous, staring at the treat. Nino raised a brow, taking a bit of his ice cream before turning to Alya “Who fits that description?” Nathan, it was Nathan. He was the only redhead in their class, and frankly he did have feelings for her before, he got this all wrong. He liked her, she didn’t feel like that for him. 

She cleared her throat “I-I’m sorry, but that's wrong.” Andre raised a brow “Nonsense.” he began proudly, straightening his shoulders “I am never wrong, all the pairings I have ever made have came true in a frenzy of passion!” Marinette gave an awkward chuckle, getting on her tippy toes and whispering to him “I like Adrian Agreste.” 

He gave a hearty laugh, the soft wrinkles near his eyes showing “Oh, it is obvious, but just because you like someone doesn’t mean that feeling will last. My ice cream is meant to show stability in love, not a crush.” he explained, she flinched just a bit, stability? How on earth would Nathan keep her stable? She was fuming just a bit ‘He’s an emotional redhead who got upset at Chloe like everyone does. He isn’t special.’ she wouldn’t say that out loud, and probably didn’t even mean it when she thought it, but the thought still came. 

Adrian was perfect, he was perfect for her. He just called her feelings a measly crush. Alya sighed “Marinette, cool it. He’s not trying to be rude or anything-” “I can’t take this.” she intervened “Sorry.” she quickly ran off, Alya groaning “Marinette!!” she called out, going to go run after her but Nino stopping “Alya, not you too.” 

The server was in disbelief, he didn’t mean any harm to his words, he was just trying to set a path, as his ice cream had always did. Even for Marinette's parents it was a similar story, Tom had feelings for another but Andre told him otherwise, and he gave the advice a shot and it made him happy. He sat down on the bench “No one has rejected my Ice cream..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And you know what happens later, lmao


	5. Hanging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by @Cornholio4  
> Nathaniel comes over to do some work on a project with Marinette, and he soon notices her collection of villian stuffed animals. Including, himself, the Evillustrator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be if Nathaniel wasn’t as shy around Marinette. Because honestly, I know their like 14 and in awkward fazes and shit, but when can we see an outspoken person around their crush? I’m not saying Nathaniel is like confident and stuff in this, let’s just say he’s comfortable near her in this and not a total mushy tomato.

“Thanks for coming over to help me with the art project, Nathaniel! I really appreciate it.” he nodded, giving her a soft smile as they went to her room “It’s really no trouble. I didn’t have much to do today anyway.” he rubbed the back of his neck, looking around and seeing all the pink, white and black.. And also the overwhelming amount of photos of Adrian on the wall. He cringed just a bit at seeing him there, she really did like him a lot. That made his feelings of hopeless, unrequited love even more in the toilet. Though, even if it felt like he was being stared at in every direction, he didn’t say anything about it. Afterall, he was a guest, it wasn’t his say to ask her to take down the pictures or anything, and he sure as hell wouldn’t ask her to. 

Marinette set her school bag down, and he followed close behind, even on the pinboard where you’d expect millions of designs of clothes, was his damn face. Honestly, even with Nathaniel just walking in, it was haunting. Sure, there was some sketches of clothes, but the ratio was definitely higher on one side. He took out his notebook “Okay, so you needed to get a bit of catch up on the notes?” she then added “And the art assignment help.” he nodded “Yeah, that one too.” he took his sketchbook out as well, getting his pencil from a pouch he kept in his bag. Once they got all the needed stuff she sat on her bed, patting a spot beside her so they could begin. 

-

“Ugh! I’m never going to get this!” Marinette cried out, laying down on the bed and putting her arm over her eyes. For the last half and hour he’d been giving her notes she needed and explaining it to the best of his abilities, even doing doodles. Though, she never seemed to get it right or understand it. It was trigonometry, and it even took him some time to understand the art of triangles. He sighed “We can start the art homework if you want.” she groaned “We’ve been at this for half an hour! I’m going to fail the test, my grade will drop and then Adrian will never feel anything for me!” Nathaniel flinched, he hated seeing his crush in such distress. 

He moved her arm, giving a small smile “Don’t be so upset, I can try playing some music to help us focus. We can take a break too, maybe walk around downstairs and get a snack to help?” a bit of pink came to her cheeks from seeing his concern, and Nathan was already blushing just looking at her. She sighed, sitting up “I guess. I’ll be back in a bit. I’ll check if my parents have anything from the bakery we can munch on.” his smile widened, and he watched her get up and go down the small attic door. He set his stuff to the side, running his hand through his hair briefly to think before sighing and looking around. After a bit, he noticed a doll in the corner, specifically a Ladybug doll, sat on a toy chest. 

Yeah, he probably shouldn’t be snooping around a girls room, but curiosity was always something Nathaniel was a victim of. He walked over, picking the doll up and examining it. The seemtressing looked really good, though, he could see some thicker stitches at the arm, did it break before? He remembered something about dolls when he was taken by Puppeteer, but not a whole lot. Slowly, he opened the box, seeing many more dolls of different akuma victims.. Including himself. 

He picked it up, examining it and giving just a bit of a smile. In the normal pretense of someone talking about Evillustrator, he would be offended, since normally the words were harsh or bad mouthed. Though, he couldn’t seem to find any reason to be mad. For one, Marinette made this doll, for another it looked so good, there was no damage to it and it couldn’t help but make him smile. 

Though, his moment of sweet glee was interrupted by the hatch opening, and when he turned over he could see her standing here with a plate of cookies and croissants, staring at him “Sorry-” he said, and her face was filling with pink, as she set down the tray “Nono! Its fine! I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have made it!” She placed her hands on his, trying to take it “Really, I should’ve asked.” he smiled, giving a soft laugh “Are you kidding! This doll is amazing!” she looked dumbfounded “It is?” he nodded “Yeah! It looks great, Marinette! Honestly, everything about it. Plus, you make me look less like a villain with it..” he blushed a bit, and he gave her a soft smile “Really, i’m flattered.”

She smiled “Well, i’m glad you like it. I made them since I sometimes babysit Manon, and she really likes Ladybug and Chat.” he nodded “Well you made them great.” she gave the smile back “Thanks, and what do you mean by making you less of a villain?” he cleared his throat “Oh, well. You made this look less of the Evillustrator and more like the Illustrator, the original version before Hawkmoth changed it is all..” she gave a soft nod “Isn’t in that version him and Ladybug team up?” he nodded, moving his bangs behind his ear. She giggled, picking the Ladybug doll up “Shall we?” he blushed in shades close to his hair, feeling a small lump in his throat as gave a nod.

“We will now defeat Lady Wifi!” she said in a girly, high pitch tone. He laughed “I don’t know how to do a high pitch Illustrator.” she shrugged “Try it.” he cleared his throat “Yes we will Ladybug!” he said, it being a bit scratchy, but nonetheless working well. She kept giggling “Have you been practicing that?” he gave a shrug “Mostly in the shower.” he admitted, making her howl out in laughter, a smile remained stained to his face, he was happy to hear her no longer being so stressed. 

The two played with the dolls for a good while before finally ending with the freedom of Lady Wifi and establishing victory and the new team of Illustrator, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Nathan was a giggling mess, the two now sat on her floor with the ensemble of dolls. He leaned back on her bed, he hadn’t had so much fun with toys in almost forever, and Marinette was finally calm and gleeful. She blushed a bit, scooting over to him and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek “Thanks for cheering me up, Nath.” a dark blush covered his face as he quickly hid his head in his knees “N-No problem.” 

She giggled, getting up and putting the dolls away, going and sitting on the bed “Ready to try teaching me the power of triangles again?” he took a few breaths before nodding “S-Sure.” he got up, sitting on the bed and beginning the lesson again, the red blush never seeming to dull till he went home and had the coldest shower he could make it.


	6. Im not Ladybug!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel and Marinette are now dating, and it's been good. Though, when Marc shows the two a new narrative of Ladybug saving Nathan, and he sees how awkward, and uncomfortable she gets, suspicion rises in both of them. And Nathaniel can’t help but start to spot a few holes in Marinette's excuses to leave class, or the similarities in their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by Cornholio4, their aged up to 16, I hope you enjoy.

Nathaniel and Marinette were sitting beside each other during lunch, holding pleasant conversation about her latest designs and such. They flipped through pages in her sketchbook, and other than Nathaniel pointing out some anatomy errors, he really liked the designs. 

The two had been together for a year by now, Marinette having been over Adrian last year and soon the next runner up, Nathaniel, had came into play. Honestly, it still astounds him how he got his crush to actually like him back in some form. He honestly was already planning some crazy scheme to either conform gay in the hopes to find someone or to do a big gesture like Rose had insisted on trying. So, he was glad and relieved to have to cancel the order of a petting zoo when she had asked him out. 

Nathaniel kissed her cheek, making her giggle and ruffle his hair. Over the course of their relationship, Nathaniel had became prone on spoiling Marinette. He basically got her anything she wanted, gave a lot of affection, and was always at his best to be honest and not hide things. Marinette was very affectionate in response, and she always made sweet little gestures or baked him goods in response to his pampering. They made a cute couple, and even the friend girl group Marinette was in came to accept Nathette as their new OTP. 

“Hey guys!” Nathaniel looked up, giving a smile to see his long time friend, Marc. He was the one who probably was the biggest cheerleader in their love life. He helped them through the small arguments they did have, helped Nathaniel with his tendency of stutters and social anxiety, and helped Marinette learn more about the adjustment and what helped him calm. The two still created comics together, and many students purchased them and gave them funds to keep making them since they loved the narratives. 

Marinette smiled at him as well, being also a friend of the shy author “Hey Marc, what’s up?” He chuckled, taking his precious black booklet that held all his stories “Nothing much. Though, I just made a some new script is all.” Nathaniel ooed in response, putting his arms out and doing a grabby motion “Let me see.” Marc laughed, flipping through the pages of the book and soon sliding it over, Nathaniel turning it over to its right side and reading the top part that held the summary “Nathaniel is a damsel and Ladybug saves him.” he gave a soft chuckle “I’m getting invested already.” he began to read through it, Marinette blushing a bit and giving an awkward laugh “Y-Yeah, sounds really cool.” She glanced over his shoulder, reading some of it _Nathaniel gazed up at the heroine, caught in a speechless form to her frame being so close to his_ was one of them that caught her eye. 

Her face was heating beyond what she could really comprehend or think it could go to. The piece was really good and detailed, and it just made her more embarrassed to think about saving her boyfriend in the light of her masked self. “This is really good.” Nathaniel complimented, giving a soft hum before looking at Marinette “What do you think of it?” she yelped “W-Well- I’d-um.” she stuttered quite a lot, something that wasn’t exactly too common these days when she was near Nathan. He raised a brow, Marc also looking confused on the unlegible gibberish that left her. She then rubbed the back of her neck, feeling it burning with her momentarily shame “O-Of course it's good!” she finally managed out with minimal stutter, and going quiet after. 

He sighed, giving her a calm smile and holding her hand “You okay?” he asked, concern clear in his seafoam blue eyes she loved to look in. She looked baffled “Whaat? Of course I am! I-ugh- Look at the time! I’m going to take my tray out!” Marinette quickly got up, taking her tray and tripping over the seating, scrambling to regain balance before going off. Nathaniel sighed, drinking some of his juice “Is she always like that? Marc asked, and he turned back to his friend, gulping down the liquid before setting it down “What do you mean?” he asked, picking up his bag of chips and opening it. “I mean, is she always that nervous when Ladybug is mentioned? It seems every time anyone says anything about her she panics. I can’t be the only one noticing that, right?” come to think of it, Nathaniel had never really taken that into account. He thought over it for a second, thinking of different scenarios that had happened where this was definitely clear. He gave a definitive nod “I guess not anymore.” he replied, taking a small set of chips out before putting them in his mouth, letting the tangy powder dance on his tongue. 

\- 

Nathaniel was at home sitting at his desk, using his foot against one of the legs to rotate himself from side to side. The more he thought of Marc’s earlier comment, the more he couldn’t help but think about the different times that Marinette flipped out to the mention of Ladybug. It kept clawing its way back into his thoughts, and he couldn’t shake it no matter what he tried. 

Soon, a big exhale left him “This is ridiculous. Marinette couldn’t be Ladybug.” he said, trying to expel the thought away. He picked up his pencil, letting himself cease the movement on the chair and pulling it forward so he could be closer to his laid out sketchbook. He went onto his phone and pulled up a photo of Marinette, it was one of his favorites, it was of her with some ice cream, and a butterfly had landed on it. He loved it so much because she looked more intrigued with the little butterfly than actually upset it ruined a part of her treat. Plus, after she clumsily dropped it when the butterfly left, they got to share his milkshake and take a walk across the town square. 

He began to sketch it all out, taking his time with it. If he was going to recreate it, he wanted it to look perfect, to catch her beauty the way just looking at her did. He clicked play on his music, which held some violin and piano, and hummed along to the soft tune as his pencil was gentle to the papyrus. Though, as he kept adding the soft details of her face, the still thought of her being Ladybug crashed in, and without a moment of realizing, he had accidently started to add details of the heroine. 

Soon, he did snap out of it and groaned, reaching for his eraser.. As it was going to remove his additions, he paused, suddenly seeing how strangely similar the face shape of the heroine and his girlfriend were. Like, literally, the sketched on mask fit her face perfectly, the same as Ladybugs.. He scoffed, rubbing the bridge of his nose “This is crazy.. Nathaniel Kurtzberg, that isn’t possible..” he told himself, though, as curiosity killed the cat, it would kill the redhead. 

He set the eraser down, taking his pencil and then adding black spots to the mask, the small ribbons in the pigtails, and the little spots also in the iconic red earrings. When he finished, he set the pencil down, it was too similar, the face shape, the freckles, the nose shape, eye color. It all matched too well, even the damn pigtails.. Marinette was Ladybug. He leaned back in his chair, running his hand now through his hair “Holy fuck..” he muttered, starting to laugh “I’m dating the savior of Paris and didn’t even know it.” 

Then, the horrific thought came to his head “How do I tell her?” 

\- 

Most of the night was spent with Nathaniel awake, using items like coffee and energy drinks that he could find around his house to keep him energized. He had spent the night just toying with the thought of Marinette being Ladybug, and how he would mention it. The longer he lasted in his caffeine high, the more he noticed the distinct moments of Marinette leaving the class that Ladybug would appear ready to save the day. Or why Marinette carried a purse around with always nothing in it. Or even the fact that they had the same build, face, hair, and no one else seemed to realize it sooner. When his alarm went off, making him think of how long he truly was awake, he turned it off, taking a shower in the hopes to help him keep this all nighter lasting. 

His eye had dark circles, but the shower remedied it and he put a bit of his mothers makeup to contour it and make it less noticable. In a sluggish manor, he got the rest of his stuff ready and texted his girlfriend, they normally walked together to school. She lived close to his place and she lived close to the school, so it made walking together just nice for a brief conversation. 

Though, he didn’t think a morning wake up like that would really be good for any of them, he wanted to wait till after school, so then no one would really overhear them. He stuffed another energy drink in his bag for later to help him stay awake before walking out, walking down the street to the bakery and waiting in the lobby. 

As normal, Sabine and Tom welcomed him with open arms, giving him a nicely made lunch since they basically considered him a son in law. They also gave him some breakfast, which was a croissant and coffee, just what he needed right now. Marinette soon came downstairs, getting her lunch from her parents before pulling him out the door, he thanked them on their way out. 

\- 

The day was boring and tiresome, they didn’t do a lot in class, since it was Friday, so it was just leisured and boring. He struggled to keep awake and even napping a bit in class to help cure his sleepiness. Marinette and him were walking home, having some calm conversation, her sometimes ranting about Chloe and Lilia being little liars and such. 

The sun radiated brightly down on them, evaporating last nights gentle drizzle that consumed Paris in the moonlit hours. It was warming and comforting, and Nathaniel simply listened to her speak, not feeling a need to comment and just wanting her to clear her system. Soon, they were at the doorstep of her bakery, she gave him a soft peck “I’ll see you later, Nath.” he pursed his lips, taking her hand “Mari, I need to ask you something?” she raised her brow, looking up at him with her adoring smile “What’s up?” he sighed, looking around to see the pedestrians passing by “Can we talk inside? Please? It’s private.” she gave a slow nod, pulling him inside. 

As the two made it through her home and toward the stairs, she was getting filled with a bubbling anxiety. Had she done something wrong? Did something happen to him or his family? Was he gonna break up with her? She had no clue but her mind liked to think it knew and scared her quite a bit. 

Soon, they were upstairs and she closed the door of the attic, still holding his hand “Okay, what is it?” she asked, looking desperate to know at this point. Even with the short flight up, it was killing her to know. He gave a reassuring look, it reading that nothing extreme was happening. Though, in moments she was lifted, making her yelp and grip at him from the sudden lift in the air. 

Over the last year, Nathaniel had a growth spurt, and now was taller than her and able to pick he up with ease. He carried her and sat down on her bed, her in his arms as he asked “Marinette, are you Ladybug?” When Marinette heard that question she jolted, almost jumping out his arms but not being able to from his grip. It’s even why he held her, he knew if Marinette was able to stammer and stand out and away from him, she’ll think of excuses. He wanted things to be clear in their relationship, and in a way, this was a way of removing some fog from the windshield. 

“Well- O-of course not!” she said quickly, giving an awkward laugh “W-Why would I be Ladybug?” he sighed “Well, for one, you two look extremely similar. I think I’d know by now basically every detail on my girlfriends face, and she matches it pretty well.” Marinette rubbed the back of her neck “W-Well, just because we look similar d-doesn’t mean we are the s-same person!” he sighed, rubbing her back “You do have some random abstinence from classes when an akuma suddenly shows up.” she scoffed, looking baffled “W-Why would you s-s-say that? I just get caught i-in the wrong place at th-the wrong time is all.” 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” great, he was using her full name. Normally, he acted like a parent when he used a full name bases, going into a small lecture or using it as a way to explain himself with needing the full attention of who he was talking to. A small wince left her at hearing it, since she knew all too well what it meant. He held her cheek, giving a soft smile “You can’t fool me Marinette. You be even nervous here proves my theory quite well. Why are you so scared to tell me?” she pursed her lips briefly, staring into his seafoam eye and sighing “No one is meant to know, Nathaniel.” he chuckled “Then you seriously need to change your hair when your ladybug or out of it.” she laughed “I guess I do..” Even though Marinette was shaken up by the interrogation, it felt like a whole dumberster truck was lifted off her. 

It was such a rush of relief to have someone know that she was Ladybug, and not only that, it as her boyfriend of all people. It was a good combination, but also quite terrifying. Does he want her to be Ladybug? Does he accept it? It seemed to be all over her face as he said “If you think i’m not okay with my girlfriend being a crazy cool superhero when she knows I am obsessed with superheroes, you must be dating another person.” she laughed, laying her head in the crook of his neck and humming, not saying another. He rubbed her back and whispered “Just keep being careful out there.”


	7. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has discovered Nathaniel has bruises, scars, and scratches on his body, and its revealed he is being abused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a sensitive topic so readers beware. They are aged up to 16. I also made up a middle name for Nathaniel, so that shows up later. I posted this after the reveal Ladybug one because this can be considered a following up one with Nathaniel knowing who Ladybug is here. Anyways, enjoy

“It’s really nothing Marinette. I’m fine.”   
She could remember it so clear, the marks that made of his torso, his collarbone, chest, arms, that were normally covered by a jacket sleeve. The deep purple, bruised tissue that showed once she had made him remove his shirt. Even with him saying he was fine, there was pain behind the beautiful seafoam green eyes. It was almost as if the blue within was clashing against it, like the war within his mind that said he was fine. 

“Marinette, you may be Ladybug, but this is something you can’t save. This is something you can’t stop. Now, can I just get my shirt back?”   
His arms were around her, in an almost comforting form. Why was he hugging her? She wondered in that moment why he was reciprocating this like she was the hurt one. She should be the one clinging to him, holding him tight and comforting him. And yet, her stuntedness wouldn’t let her, and he was the one being both the victim and the therapist. They had been dating for a year, and yet only recently had she noticed him wincing or tensing when she laid her head on him, or his fear to show his arms. That day, she had seen the scratches, the bruises, all of it. 

“Marine-.. Ladybug, you have to go and catch the akuma. We can talk when you get back, okay? Go save Paris, make everything beautiful and bright like you do in my life.”   
He had parted her with a soft kiss on her head, running his fingers through her hair before she had to go. And now, she was trying to get rid of this akuma victim as fast as possible, trying to get back to her boyfriend as soon as she could. All that rang in her head was how he said that even with her being this, this savior of Paris, she couldn’t save him from his abuse. She didn’t know who was hurting him, but it added so much to why he was so reclused, and why Chloe’s words always made him angry or extremely upset. There had even been times where he openly wept in class, not being able to take it and Chloe being forced to apologize by the classes rally and Mrs. Boustei. 

How did she never put two and two together, the days where he couldn’t leave the house, and made up an excuse. Or the days where he was particular and persistent he was cold and didn’t remove his coat, even in the blazing sunshine that overtaken the streets. All of it added up to this inevitable, but yet she never had seen it, had never caught up to it till she had seen a scratch on his stomach when he was stretching. 

Chat Noir assisted her with the akuma, but even after it, his attempts of friendly banter were shut down to a simple expression. She wasn’t in the mood today, to make jokes or comedical attempts with her friend when she knew her boyfriend awaited her return. When it was done, she hadn’t even done her signature catch phrase, already flying through the air to go toward where he waited in her room. He was staying the night since he was helping her with a project for tomorrow, and eventually her curiosity made her demand he remove his shirt from seeing a deep scratch. There was a lot of back and forth argument, but he soon relented, and showed the marks that made up his entire body. God forbid what she would see if she had him pull his pant legs up, she hadn’t even seen his back, just the front of his slender frame. 

She landed on her balcony, looking around before diving down the shoot, landing on the floor “Tikki, spots off.” in moments, she was soon no longer Ladybug and now Marinette. She looked, seeing Nathaniel sitting on her bed, gazing up at her. The pain in his eyes that she had left him with still there, and he was silent still. 

He stood up, walking over and holding her cheek “It’s gonna be alright.” she felt tears start to cascade her eyes, they were hot and were sinking into her skin “Stop saying that.” she said, pulling his jacket off and then his shirt, which he aided and allowed. 

Once it was removed, she was once again facing the nightmare view, and yet, she still looked. She felt so awful, she felt so bad for him. She placed a hand on his chest, feeling as he tensed into her touch, and a shaky breathe leave him. She looked up at Nathaniel “Who..?” he turned away, his hair falling onto his right eye like he normally styled it, she reached up and moved it behind her ear “Please.. Tell me..” Marinette pleaded quietly, in a form of desperation. His lips went into a fine line, and it looked like he was ready to break down, she had no clue how he was holding his composure. He took her hand, holding it and kissing it “That’s not important.”

She growled, giving him a gentle push on a lesser damaged area, making him caught off guard as he fall back onto the bed, looking up at her. She held his face, letting her hand relace into his smooth red locks of hair “Nathaniel Derrick Kurtzberg, please.. It means everything to me.” it was obvious he wanted to turn his head away, to revert his gaze away from her bright blue eyes that held so much worry and pained love. Though, she held his head firmly with her other hand, and didn’t let him move his head. 

It was obvious he was breaking at the seams, and even opening his mouth seemed to make tears well up as it seemed even revealing the identity was a pain on its own. He wrapped his arms around her hips, laying his head on her stomach, the only place he could move it to not look up at her. And soon, a dampness could be felt on the cloth as he muttered “My brother does it.. He has to watch me because my parents don’t trust me at all really and well.. He gets angry he can’t go out with his friends.” 

Marinette's mouth went agape, she had met Nathaniel's brother. And at the time, he seemed to be the best person in the world. He was calm and kind, a bit of a flirt it seemed at times. He was a brother Marinette dreamed of when she was little and really wanted a sibling. 

Slowly, she knelt down, his face being met with hers again, but closer this time, their foreheads so close to a press but not quite there. He stared into her eyes, even if the tears that were scolding his eyes and cheeks and it was hard to even look at her with the combination. A familiar, soft press of her lips was pressed to his, and he closed his eyes to savor the moment, holding her close as he could. After a bit, the warmth and comfort was gone, but he still didn’t close his eyes, he didn’t want to keep looking at her. He felt ashamed, guilty for just having these marks on his body. 

“I want you to come here after school everyday to hang out with me. Not home till your parents are.” he opened his mouth to interject, but she put her hand over it “Nathaniel, I can’t let you stay there. Your right, I am Ladybug, and I can’t stop or fix everything. But I swear, when it comes to you, I sure as hell will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short, but yeah, it was just a pure angst idea I had. I may touch more on this version idea, but I'd need to think of ideas of it.


	8. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right when Nathaniel seems to free himself from art block, the power in his and Marinettes apartment goes out, and as he rages, Marinette tries to find a way to solve her boyfriend's anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are aged up to maybe 19 and Nathaniel is portrayed with some OCD when it comes to his art

Of course the day that Nathaniel got over his art block was the day that the power went out in Paris. It was due to a few things, one, it was windy as ever outside, pushing cars a bit in drives, signs and even trees falling over. Many had even thought an akuma like Stormy Weather had returned with her gusting winds, but once it was shown not to be the case, they had to blame mother nature. 

It made everything so cold, and for Nathaniel and Marinette, it was a hazard. Marinette’s clumsy nature would make so the wind basically knocked her over her feet, and this even happened to where he had to catch her so she didn’t go down a flight of stairs to the subway. For Nathaniel, it was a risk of his artwork, since he carried his bag everywhere and sketch book, and liked to draw outside, it was irritating and vital that he couldn’t take his book out or else he’d be doomed to lose all of his work. For both of them it was annoying, and it made Nathaniel's stress go higher once it came to the point of the power shutting off due to the gusts. 

The power was told to be restored in the morning, wifi was janky, and the winds hitting against the windows, the sounds of the gusts became creepy. They did have flashlights, candles, and battery plugged in ones normally used for camping. But, it only made the horror vibe worse for the normally reclused male, who hated that genre and all it stood for. 

After so long of being lost from art inspiration, the day it returns of the course he can’t go through his sketch envy, or paint or practically anything he did to help himself into his creativity. Sure, he could use one of the many light sources, but it didn’t light the whole room, it didn’t light anything perfectly, and that was his main issue. If he was going to draw, he had to do it in a completely lit up space, or else it comes out wonky, slanted, sometimes missing features, that he normally would notice if the area was properly lit. He didn’t want to put all his efforts into a piece, or his practice sketches, only to see that they all have a crooked eye or the eyebrows are too high, it would drive him absolutely crazy when the light was restored. 

Nathaniel sat at his desk, a candle beside him emanating the scent of some standard peach whilst he tapped his fingers. He was staring at the blank page, and as he speculated, it didn’t light the whole page. He was desperate to draw, and in these conditions it would be impossible to convey what he wanted to do correctly. He soon tugged at his own hair, letting out an extremely loud groan as he soon let his fingers go into it, smoothing it away from his face. He stared up at the ceiling, the pitch black was ominous, creepy and unnerving to him. All of this just gave him shudders and the creeps. 

Marinette heard her loud boyfriends cry of agony and walked into the room, holding one of the lights they had “Are you okay?” she asked, he looked to her, letting his hands fall to either side of the chair as he leaned back “No, not at all. I can’t draw in the dark, and I really want to make something..” she smiled, walking behind him “You can’t use one of our lights?” she asked, laying her hands on his chest and laying her chin on his head. He hummed, sighing a bit, her hold relaxing his tension just a bit “No, it won’t come out right if I do that. It’ll go crooked or i’ll miss something. And I don’t want to put all my eggs in one basket and have it turn out to be crap.” she giggled, turning his head up and kissing his forehead “Poor Nathaniel.” she teased a little, making him roll his eyes as he laid his head back. 

Marinette began to think of ways to try and please her lover, not liking to see him in such distress over not being able to do art. She then gasped “Ooo- I have an idea. Let’s decorate cookies.” he raised a brow looking up at her “But its June, it's not even near Christmas, and you know I’m Jewish.” she rolled her eyes, kissing his cheek “It doesn’t need to be christmas to decorate a cookie. Plus, normally it doesn’t matter if you mess up on them, since you're gonna eat it anyway and normally a lot of peoples come out bad.” 

“But I don’t think we have any cookies.” she giggled, flicking his nose “Your talking to a daughter of a baker. Don’t you remember my dad sends the week special ones to us?” he sighed “Well, yeah, but icing-” “We’ll improvise!” she moved from being over the chair, pulling Nathaniel to stand up and then dragging him to the kitchen, carrying the light with her. 

He stumbled just a bit as he was pulled, she was so energetic that she was almost running all the way done to the kitchen. When they got there, she set the light down, going into the cupboard by standing on her tippy toes and grabbing a paper bag. She opened it, smelling the cookies “They’re your favorite too, Sugar cookies.” he chuckled, smiling a bit, her enthusiasm cheering up a bit. She then got on the counter, rummaging in the drawer and dropping all types of icing that was stored in the back, probably all old, so that’s where improvising came in. She dropped sprinkles down as well, and he never realized how many selections of them they actually had. When she was trying to get down, she slipped a bit, requiring Nathaniel to catch her before she fell. He had gotten use to her clumsiness, and had adjusted to the fact that many times a day did he need to save her from toppling over. 

She giggled, pecking his lips gently before standing straight “Okay, now let’s check the dates on these.” he nodded, picking up a few bags, putting them close to the light and reading the due date. By the end of it, many bags of icing were sacrificed from drying or mold, but they had a decent amount left. The sprinkles were all fine and now it came for Nathaniel to start getting creative. 

“Well, what do we have in the storage?” he took his phone out, flipping the flashlight on and opening the storage closet in the hallway, shuddering from how creepy it all looked with the water boiler in there. He began to look around, soon spotting some Nutella, jams, and peanut butter. He took them out, having to put his phone in his mouth in order to carry all the jars and to not break any. He set them on the counter, Marinette giving a small sound of awe “Good idea!” she praised, making his cheeks flush a bit. 

The time they spent melted the world away. The blackness around the house didn’t seem to bother them as they joked and laughed, decorating sugar cookies. Nathaniel was able to get some of his art tension out, and all though he didn’t go all out on designing them since he didn’t want to hate it later, it was nice to spend some time with her. His tress and phobias seemed to melt to her laugh, and dissolve to her smile. Nathaniel truly loved Marinette, he would probably do anything for her to keep her happy and loving. She was able to always make everything so bright, even in the pit of darkness that made up Paris. 

When they finished, they were able to gorge down on the treats, though they didn’t have any chance to make any beverage with it, it was still nice. Nathaniel currently was eating one of his nutella cookies, it having white frosting on top in a swirl, and all though it wasn’t centered, which bothered him immensely, it was still a good treat. 

The both of them seemed to go into a sugar coma, both being tired and groggily, completely missing the part of the high that sugar normally gave. Nathaniel took her hand, leading her to their room where they laid down, Nathaniel playing some music on his already low battery phone to lull them to sleep, he could charge it later.


	9. Jealous!Marinette x Hottie!Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been some years since Marinette has seen Nathaniel, after he transferred schools, they completely lost ties. Though, he returns for the last year unexpectedly, and he’s come back tall and hot as hell.. And a two girls she absolutely hates are all over him.
> 
> so basically instead of Adrien being a jealous sunshine boi, its Marinette. I make quality content-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathans outfit choices are the same from my story “Missing Pieces” if anyone is curious. If you want to read that story, feel free, but i will describe the outfit here of course, enjoy

Marinette was talking to Alya on the phone whilst getting ready. She was really excited, it was senior year, finally, school was almost over. She was styling her hair, actually for once not sleeping in, her joy wouldn’t let her. Sure, there was a bit of sadness that this would be her last year with Boustie, but it all things came to an end, and this was one that had to. She hummed, she wanted to try something different instead of pigtails for today, she tried a bun, a ponytail, straight hair, nothing seemed to fit well. Though, she hit a goldmine when trying a braid, her friend giving approval as she was picking her outfit.

“Yo, did you hear that Nathan is coming back?” Marinette looked at her friend “Wait-really?! He hasn’t been here in two years! Why is he coming back?” she shrugged “Not sure, but he said he’s coming back on his social media. Ya’know Mari, he’s actually kinda cute now.” Marinette scoffed “Not as cute as Adrien I bet.” Alya rolled her eyes “Alright drool monster, but I’m being serious. Here, I’ll link you his account for you to check. Anyways, gotta head out, I need to go change and then eat breakfast. Cya you in class!” she then hung up. 

Marinette mumbled to herself “He got cute? Psh, yeah right.” she finished perfecting her hair, the braid not having a hair out of place, she even trimmed just a bit of her ends to get rid of the splitting ones. Her phone soon dinged, telling her a notification had went through. She picked her phone up, seeing a link to the account “Nathaniel_Kurtzberg” she sighed “Well, I guess seeing how he looks now wouldn’t be so bad.” 

She clicked the link, waiting as the browser loaded for a bit, drinking some of the water she had in her hydro flask for school. Soon, the account loaded, and immediately just seeing the first photo almost made her spit her water out. He did look good, like really good. The first photo was a selfie, him smiling. His dimples were a bit prominent, and he seemed to have more in depth cheekbones. His hair was still down and covering one eye, but it was shortened in the back, and he had a beanie on. Why did he never wear one before? It framed his face perfectly. 

She scrolled through more of the account, feeling her cheeks get pink as she got to a photo of him with his shirt slightly lifted. Looking around her room first, feeling like someone was staring at her, she clicked it, seeing the caption ‘Rose took another creep shot of me’ it was obviously Rose, her hand was in the shot with a thumbs up, and she even had commented on the post with a few laughing faces. He looked really fit, even having a bit of a six pack that showed through. 

‘Had he been working out?’ her answer was soon answered as another post showed, having a small diet routine he did ‘Huh, he seems active now too..’ there was some photos of him hanging out with Rose, Juleka and Marc ‘Oh yeah, they still hang out, don’t they?’ she hummed, even seeing some photos of some art he did and some drinks he got at a coffee place. 

Quickly, she closed her phone and tossed it on her bed before she would go deeper down the rabbit hole “No! I can’t betray Adrien in such a way!” she said, Tikki floating beside her “Marinette, you have to go get dressed, you’re still in your pajamas!” she yelped, quickly running to her closet to go and change. 

After a bit of throwing her clothes on the floor and finding a suitable outfit, she settled on a white shirt, it having a white tiger in the front with some golden accents, along with some blue jeans and black sneakers. Quickly, she got her bag and ran downstairs, taking an apple on the way out and saying farewell to her parents, completely forgetting her phone. 

She used the crosswalk to get across the street, booking it the rest of the way down the sidewalk afterwards. She slid into the locker room, Alya standing by her locker and smirking once seeing her inside. Marinette went beside her, quickly opening her locker “What made you a bit late? Did you get caught up on his page?” Marinette scoffed “Oh please Alya, no one can tear my gaze away from Adrien.” Alya laughed “Good, because Nathan is already here.” Marinette yelped, turning to her friend “He is!?” Alya shrugged “Why does it matter though? If your gaze can’t avert from Adrien, than nothing has really changed.” she said, smirking and Marinette giving a small glare at her friend as she finished putting her stuff away and they both went to their class. 

As soon as they entered, giggling was heard. She looked around, soon spotting a few people near the red haired male, he was smiling and sitting in the back as he normally did a few years back. She blinked for a second, honestly the photos looked good, but didn’t even do justice to actually seeing him. He seemed to be catching up with old friends or acquaintances, such as Max, Ivan, Milen and of course Rose and Juleka. 

He soon looked over at Marinette, smiling at her and giving a soft wave. A blush formed on her face and she simply went to her seat, Nathan sighing and frowning for a moment before continuing his talk with the small group. Alya sat next to her “Girl, you just completely ignored him.” Marinette nodded “I know, but I won’t let him steal my attention away.” Alya face palmed “Girl, you are hopeless sometimes.” before Marinette could answer, Lilia had walked in, she noticed a lot of people were near Nathan, and after looking at him for a moment, she blushed. 

Marinette noticed almost immediately “Nonononono-” she knew that look, it was the same look she had when she would hit on Adrien. Lilia went up the steps, Marinette turning to watch with Alya as she went and moved past the group “Hey Nathaniel.” she said, and he looked over at her “Oh-hey Lilia.” he greeted, giving her a welcoming smile he had given Marinette before being ignored. 

Marinette was chewing on her pencil, almost breaking the thing in half as Lilia placed her hand on his shoulder “I normally sit in the back, but I don’t mind you being here at all. Would you mind telling me a bit of how you shade art? I’ve been trying to get into it.” that was a straight up lie, Lilia never showed interest in art, and in fact once really disliked it due to how much art came out with Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

But, poor Nathaniel agreed “Oh, sure.” she sat down close to him, and he took out a piece of paper to begin showing her. Many of the group left back to their own seats, since class would soon start. 

What was up with him, why was he taking her bait? Two years ago, he rarely associated with her, and now he was talking to her like nothing, like he wasn’t lying straight to his face. Alya turned Marinette's head to Adrien, and she began to as always gush over him.. Though, something felt different with doing it today. It felt- awkward. 

-

Some hours passed before it was lunch time. Nathan got up and began to walk down the steps, and that's when Marinette actually saw how tall he was. And her jaw, dropped. He was taller than Adrien now, he looked like a noodle now, she always remembered him as a shorty, even shorter than her. And now he was a mountain in comparison, maybe being 6’2. 

Chloe noticed and apparently, she had a thing for height, as she walked over to Nathaniel “Hey, Nate, want me to show you to the lunchroom, we changed the location while you were gone.” he looked a bit uncomfortable at first, but nodded “I guess. But I have to-” “We can just have Kim drop your stuff off. C’mon.” she giggled, dragging him out of the class, Lilia growling and following. 

Great, now both the people she hated were gushing over him. This was just perfect. 

-

This week had became one of Marinette's most aggravating weeks. This whole time she couldn’t say a word to Nathaniel, since Lilia and Chloe were always right by him. Lilia kept telling lies about wanting to know more about his art, and Chloe was actually being nice to him. All of it irritated her so much, and Alya was honestly getting really concerned for her friends mental health. 

Though, luckily, it was now Saturday, and Marinette could relieve her stresses working at the bakery. She was doing as normal, picking up treats for customers, ringing them up, getting orders placed in, things like that. It had been a normal day so far, the tip jar only being just a forth of the way, with mostly change and the occasional bills, there was orders for catering for her dad, and no hassle. It was definitely calming her down, despite her being quite tired from exerting so much energy into being a pissy ball of salt and anger at school. 

“Hey, Marinette.” she looked up, seeing Nathaniel standing in front of her with a smile, she paused, soon giving an awkward laugh “Hey Nathan.” she gulped, messing with the collar of her shirt “What are you doing here?” he set down a plastic bag, which had sourdough bread “I came to get this. And I need to set a catering order.” she nodded, taking a paper out and a pen “What type of party?” “Birthday.” that's right, Nathans birthday was coming up. It was near the beginning of the year, around the sixteenth she believed, he was younger than her too, by a few months. She wrote some info down and he pointed out “How do you remember my birthday?” 

She blushed a bit “W-Well, we use to be in the class all the time together since third grade.. It's just second nature I guess since your parties in elementary were the coolest.. Beside mine.” he gave a soft laugh, nodding “Thanks, yeah, my parents normally liked going all out then. They want to do that again since I’m technically becoming an adult.” she nodded, clearing her throat “What kind of pastries?” he hummed “Macaroons, creme caramel, some Madeleines and chocolate moose.” she wrote it all down, nodding “Alright. What time do you need the supplies?” he chuckled “At 4 pm.” she nodded “Alright, the down payment is 26.32 (which is 30 american) and the rest of the pay later on is 35.09. (40 american) That okay?” he nodded “Yep.” she hummed “So, plus your sourdough, it comes out to 30.71” he handed her his card, she swiped it and clicked some commands before the receipt came out. She took it and handed it to him, gave him a yellow sheet with the payment order to remember and the bread. 

“Thanks.” she nodded “It's no problem.” her shift was at its end, and the bakery had hit the part of slow hours where there was no one was in there for a good time. He looked at her “Hey, can I ask you something?” he met his eye, staring into it for a moment as she nodded “Did I do something wrong to make you angry at me?”


	10. Final Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Marinette has gotten over Adrien, and is now in a extremely functional and happy relationship with Nathaniel. And whilst things go so smooth in their no commitment to one and other, Adrien finally takes in how beautiful Marinette actually is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This is mainly in the side of Adrien seeing what was happening between Marinette and Nathaniel, but this does get some Nathette side. They are aged up to like 15 almost 16

Adrien sat at his desk, getting his tablet out and other essentials for the classroom of Literature class. He hummed, Nino sitting beside him and giving small conversation and banter in the process of his set up. Soon, he heard a soft whistle from an allie of his, Alya “Damn, Mari! You look awesome, didn’t know you planned getting dressed up today!” he looked up, completely taken aback, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, giving a soft twitch. 

Marinette had her hair down, it falling in its ravenous locks down her shoulders, and having two braids in it that connected in the back. She wore a shirt that showed off her shoulders and a bit of her collarbone. The shirt was a soft red and she accompanied it with black leggings and some red flats to finish it off. Her gloss was also red, and honestly he was in a bit of a shock why she didn’t wear it more reguardally, it looked good on her. Marinette let out a chirpy laugh “Oh please, I put this on only for the day.” right, it was Valentines day. Who was she dressing up for? He knew she was in a relationship, but is sudden awe made him completely forget who. 

“He’s totally going to love it. Does he know what your wearing?” great, Alya was playing the pronoun game, meaning he wouldn’t be able to pick up on it again. He kept his gaze on Marinette regardless, she looked to be happy and excited. She didn’t seem as nervous as normal, even around him like she use to. In fact, as time passed they had became good friends with her slowly getting better with communication. Marinette shook her head no “Absolutely not. I just told him the color selection so we could match. We are going out after school.” Alya awed, patting her friends back gently as the two giggled and began to do what normal females did and did small whispers to one and other. 

Though, the small chatter between the two seemed to stop and Marinette’s face lit up, he smiled a bit, glad to see her so happy and feeling soft butterflies in his stomach. In seconds, they had crashed and burned as she ran to the doorway, tripping a bit and falling into the arms of Nathaniel, him catching her and smiling “Hey, Marinette.” he greeted casually, his hair was actually pulled away from his eyes, put in a small ponytail away with a bobby pin to secure the other messy bangs away. He wore a black jacket, a similar design from his normal dark grey, his normal red shirt with the black mark in the center, black ripped jeans and red sneakers. She blushed, pulling him into a hug “You look so good.” she muttered in an almost awe and breathlessness. He gave a small chuckle, hugging her close “You do too.” he complimented back, making Adriens stomach clench just a bit. Right, Nathaniel was with Marinette now. 

The two soon let go of each other, and they were now lacing hands, talking and laughing, and for once, Adrien noticed how happy Nathaniel was. He was basically glowing with his brimming jo. And he also was just a bit taller, still a bit shorter than Marinette, but it looked like height was finally blessing him. 

The two went up the steps and Marinette looked nervous “Alya I-” “Don’t worry about me, Mari. Sit with him, it is V-day. I will forgive you if I can put you two on the school blog.” Marinette nodded, soon pulling her best friend into an embrace “You’re the best.” she said before going back and going all the way up to where Nathaniel normally sat. Adrien turned back to look at them, looking a bit disheartened before turning back. Nino noticed the small bits of his distress, but class would be starting soon so he would mention it most likely later. 

-

“Okay, dude, what’s wrong?” Nino asked, him, Adrien, and Alya sitting together outside at the park. He turned to his friend “What do you mean?” his pal sighed “Well, you knew from online that Marinette and Nathaniel were having a part of their date here. And ever since we arrived and they’ve been here, you’ve been staring. Nathaniel has already awkward waved at you five times.” Adrien raised a brow, had he really been staring at them? He didn’t notice Nathaniel wave at him once, did he accidently space out?

Alya agreed with a nod “Yeah, Adrien, your being a little creepy.” Nino then added “Like Mari use to.” she then hit his arm pretty hard, making the DJ rub his arm. Adrien looked up at the two of them, shifting his seating to show they had his attention “What do you mean? Mari use to watch me?” Nino turned to Alya “She’s over him by now, c’mon, we can tell him.” Alya glared daggers at her boyfriend, looking visibly ready to hit him before relenting and sighing “Fine,” she turned back to Adrien “Yes, Marinette use to like you a lot. She use to stare at you and all that other stuff. And now your acting like her.” 

Adrien’s jaw dropped, Alya continuing to answer the questions that were in a sudden swirl within his mind “Yes, she liked you a lot. Yes, she was a little creepy, she’s over you now since you never noticed.” he closed his mouth slowly, looking down at the ground, unnerved. Sure, he knew that Marinette acted weird around him for a while, but he suspected it from being a anxiety problem, not her liking him. Everything seemed to fit so well the more he thought of it, and he looked physically shaken, Nino patting his back “Dude, are you okay?” 

He sighed, looking down at his hands “No, not at all, Nino. I think I’m starting to like her. Like- it feels like now that I can’t have her I want her. I’m so selfish.. I know she’s with Nathaniel, and they seem so happy.. I just..” Alya rubbed her temples, muttering something unlegible under her breathe as Nino kept comforting his bro. 

-

“Mari, is everything okay with Adrien?” she raised a brow “I think so? I mean, I know he stared at us, but maybe he spaced out.” she replied, drinking some of her coffee she got on their walk. He sighed “Well, not that. I mean, now he looks really sad and Nino is patting his back.” Marinette’s eyes widened, turning and seeing the sight her boyfriend had described. She stood up “Oh god. This something happen? I should go ask, shouldn’t I? I don’t want to leave you here on your own.” he chuckled, standing up and pulling her into a soft kiss. She kissed back, it was brief, but his affection never seemed to not send a glow of warmth and comfort down her. 

He pet a loose strand of hair away from her face “Go for it, I’ll toss out my cup since its empty and make sure all is good with Juleka and Rose with their stuff. Then when you get back we can head to the tower to the inspirational place.” she giggled, giving a loving look to him “You truly are amazing, Nathaniel Kurtzberg.” she went and quickly walked off to her friends, tripping a little but managing. Nathaniel let out a happy sigh “And you are too, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” he muttered before taking his cup, tossing it out and then going on his phone. 

Marinette strode over, and once Alya saw her she quickly got up, going to Marinette “Girl, now is not a good time.” she raised a brow “Is everything okay? Adrien looks upset.” she sighed, patting her friends shoulder “I know you're trying to be nice and help, but this is really not a good time.” she pulled Marinette a bit to the side, and then whispered in her ear “Adrien likes you and he’s sad you're dating Nathaniel.” 

Her eyes widened and she paused, she had liked Adrien for so long, and just hearing those words struck her bones. She had imagined a life with Adrien once, saw her future and all her life to revolve around him. He had never noticed her, not once did he bat an eye, and knew her as a friend. And now she had moved on, now she had a boyfriend and.. She saw her life with Nathaniel. He was gentle, sweet, and spoiled her. He did everything to make her happy, and always valued her opinion, he made her not feel invisible. 

Back then, she probably would’ve dumped anyone on command to be with Adrien, to be lovestruck and let herself faint into his arms. And now, she felt only melancholy at hearing his infatuation to her, since she didn’t see anything with him now. She sighed, walking over to Adrien, regardless of Alya trying to stop her, and soon was beside him. He looked up at her, and she could see the sadness in his green eyes. She held her arms out and he got up, allowing her to hug him, and she mumbled “I found someone to be happy with after so long for waiting for you. I found a way to move on, and I’m sure you will too. I know you’ll find someone who loves you, Adrien, just stay smiling.” 

He sighed, and she soon let go of him “Smile.” she commanded, and he gave one, that was in all means fake. She huffed, being able to tell. Marinette then took into course of action to start tickling him, making him burst into laughter and start a normal smile. She soon stopped, giving a smile at him and giving another brief hug before walking back to Nathaniel. 

Sure, Adrien probably should still be sad, and he was. But, he couldn’t let himself dwell on it. Marinette was one of his best friends, and realizing in that moment that it was best like that made the ache of his quick crush ending so quick a bit better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable, I have no problem with people requesting chapters, just as long as you put a scenario for me to follow. If you don't It may take me a bit to actually write it. I may make a part two to this, but yeah, hope this is nice. I will do my best to keep this book organized so you don't need to witchhunt each chapter.


End file.
